User talk:Vorred
The Blank Page Here we go once more, a blank page to write on. -- 13:19, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Mistake at Uprising? Hi Vorred! I was just reading your Uprising series, and it's really cool! I noticed a minor potential problem in Uprising, Epilog: Departure, though, where the fifth and sixth frames are identical to the seventh and eight ones. If this was intentional, you have no obligation to change the article in the slightest. However, if it was unintentional, I thought that you might like to know about it so that you can fix it. Again, nice story, and thanks for making it! Wikikinetic (talk) 09:38, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Where's my unboxing video? How dare you, I was only eight months late. This is cruel and unusual punishment. There are none more capable than I, Lord President Bobdo. you should post that video even if it's blurry and in private mode. I just wanna see gir reactions and stuff *your Also: Talkback You have new messages at User talk:Wikikinetic#Page Edits. Sorry for responding there and not here. Wikikinetic (talk) 00:54, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Redlink Removal. Just to keep the page looking nice until a page can be created. Are you proud of me yet? There were indeed instructions, made by my man Vahki6. He's working his way through a lot of the Dark Hunters and Rahi to provide instructions. He made "Lurker" at my request and I was honored that he made this so soon after I suggested it. Great guy! I gave him a plug in my Spring Blog Update. As for the chain, it is on the original if you look closely, though I guess it is attached around the back and out of sight. That's "Ancient", "Tyrant", most of "Lurker", and just "Dweller" and "Conjurer" remaining until I have constructed the five Dark Hunters that I actually liked from that book! So, I was going through the What links here? for the pages you moved today to change the links so I could take care of deleting the redirects and bump up my edit count a lot, and I have a question. Did you purposely spell “decision” as “descision”? Just want to make sure before I go through all those pages. Lol, gotcha. And I wasn’t going to remove the redirects right away, I was gonna update all the links first so there won’t be any broken ones. But I can hold off on that too, if you’d like. Alrighty, then. Good luck on updating all of your pages. It’s rather cumbersome. Woah, boy. Tough to call it. I'd go for azure but I feel there needs to be one or two more pieces of azure throughout the rest of the body to justify it. Either way, looks fantastic. Don't think I've forgotten about that unboxing video, though, young man. Also: Good to hear from you again, my man! The Matoran design is looking tasty indeed, though I think it definitely works better for Neraye, who has the black extremities to balance things out and upper leg armor. My recommendation would be to add some more gray to the torso, since all the gray in the creation is distilled into the CCBS limbs and this really makes it that more obvious that it's a TECHNIC torso with CCBS bones stuck on. If the two colors and textures were to blend then you might enjoy more success. Failing that, I would recommend coming up with a different build entirely since the parts to replicate the success of Neraye just don't exist in Mata blue. I'm glad you like the new background designs! This project was mostly the work of Chinese Legolas and Invader39 but I shall pass along your kind words and report this glitch to CL. Hopefully it can be fixed! As for the unboxing video, don't worry about it too much. I'll probably just watch it once anyway so just try to pair the audio you have with whatever blurry footage you can find. Glad to hear that RL is going so well for you. I am personally preparing to go on a two-week holiday to visit my girlfriend and her family in Finland then, when I return, we're hopefully moving in together. So big stuff on the horizon. That's a nice rockery there. Would make a great backdrop for a Po-Wahi style marketplace. I eagerly await the grand reveal of it in Awakening. I'll have a think about what other parts could maybe be used. For now though, might it be a good idea to try and merge the Feraye build with other custom Matoran builds you have, like Aescela's? I've had success with the Throwbot foot, but I would also recommend the Mata claw to do something like this. No worries my man. I shall post the good word on discord. Really glad to see you back! It's really great to be back myself after a short stint of real life being so busy I had to go inactive for a while. I look forward to making a whole bunch of more meaningful mainspace edits in the year future. As for my username, I adopted Matoro1 when I first joined The Bionicle Wiki in 2009, then used it until 2012, where I changed my username to BobTheDoctor27 and began anew, launching the Fractures Universe. So, real talk... How much did you pay Flickr for those 8.1K views? Also Merall looks great Beautiful! This is everything I had hopes it would be... and just in time for the next parts swap. Wanna do a Turaga theme this time? Pray tell, have you put these parts to good use in the many months that have elapsed? I still have Jenna Fuse standing atop my windowsill though I don't think I've really used the specific parts you sent in the haul for anything major myself. Anyway, fantastic video! I don't mind the blurriness one bit, i@m just happy to see you genuine reactions. So, my boy. Shall we discuss this year's Christmas parts swap event? Alert Hey, Vorred. I just wanted to let you know that I think your account has been hacked. There have been consistent constructive edits to the wiki for the past few days made by your account. It’s rather bizarre, actually. You should probably get that checked out. An excellent idea! Now where did I put that hammer... it was around here somewhere... oh boy, not again... Certainly, young sir. I'll be sure to get right on that. Fear not, I shall give the article an extensive overhaul in the year future. Looks like it's a survivor of TheSlicer's attempt to turn CBW into BS01. If you want to give it a go yourself, you can most definitely remove all this content and start over since the page is in the public domain. Mind if we post Iselia on the CBW tumblr? We’re trying to publish spotlights on our other social media. Indeed, that is my own original artwork! I plan on making more in the future. Thank you! --[[User:BIONICLEToa|'BIONICLE']][[User talk:BIONICLEToa|'Toa']] May the speed of Pohatu be with you. 00:30, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! I have thought about making a comic a couple of times in the past, and I plan to try and use some wordless storytelling in some of my future stories. Any chance of some instructions for 2019 Merall? Sure, just let me know exactly which parts you want to use. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] By boxes, I assume you meant the areas where it says element, mask, etc.? That cannot be done without css. Also, since it is a collab, I assume you've got some of the code started for the new infobox? Mind showing it to me? [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] Ah ok, in that case I'm still more than willing to help out. Yes, we can edit css, but it has long since been established that we aren't going to change the site's css for a personal template. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] Can do. So, do you want to be able to put any colour you want (essentially just using hex codes), or inputting "blue" gives you a specific shade of blue? If it is the latter, I need a list of colours and their corresponding shades before I begin. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] Hi Hi Sure. I had big plans for that page but, as you pointed out, it's been about 4 years. It's all yours. It's of no use to me anymore. I'll just delete it and give you a clean slate to work with.